glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Dust
Dust is the second episode of Glitchtale's 2nd Season. Synopsis Frisk and the others investigate around the city for the unknown saboteur with the answer to their question being horrid. __TOC__ Plot At the beginning of Dust, Frisk tells the audience of the growing tension between humans and monsters with worst of all being Asgore had recently been arrested for the homicide of 6 children, effectively making the atmosphere between the two races denser. Frisk arrives at Gaster's house, curious if he would know anything about Bete's unique soul. Unfortunately, Gaster appears to have found nothing on the subject. Gaster warns Frisk to be careful when they are with a monster due to the AMD's cameras being unusually active. Upon mentioning Mettaton's first live performance, in which Betty shows interest in, Frisk allows Betty to come along to it. Frisk and Bete arrive at Sans' and Papyrus' house and Bete meets Papyrus for the first time. Afterward, they all go see Mettaton's performance. At the performance, however, Papyrus gets tricked into dropping slabs of concrete upon the crowd. Sans, immediately noticing this, tries to stop the slabs using his magic, but Jessica Grey shoots him with the AMR, causing Sans to lose hold on the slabs. Once again, another monster, Papyrus, is arrested for injuring, (and possibly killing) humans. Later, Sans calls Frisk over to talk with him, Bete, and Asriel. Frisk informs them of their plan to RESET, and as a result, Sans becomes infuriated to the point in which he would've killed Frisk if it weren't Asriel stopping him. The intensity of Sans' emotion in this scene represents how a RESET cannot, and will not, solve anything. Sans and Asriel sneak into the AMD's recording room. Here, they watch the camera's recordings from around the city. They soon see the recording where Frisk "saves" Bete from getting hit by a car, as seen before. However, the scene had changed. This time, there was no car racing towards the two, no sign of danger. It is revealed Bete Noire was using her abilities to create and control hallucinations in order to gain Frisk's trust. Sans and Asriel also see a recording of Bete leaving Gaster's lab as the reunion was occurring. Sans tells Asriel that they have to warn the others about Bete. Yet, it was too late. Bete confronts them and reveals her true nature, as well as her soul. However, before Sans is able to teleport him and Asriel out of the room, he receives a shot from the AMR used by Jessica Grey. Bete puts Asriel in a hallucination, however, before Asriel's soul could be captured by Bete, Sans teleports himself in front of him, where both of his eyes lit blue as he sacrifices himself instead. Bete takes Sans' soul and feeds it to Akumu, turning Sans to dust. Right after, Gaster is seen gaining his blue eye back, and panicking upon the realization that his son is dead. Asriel attacks in grief, only for Akumu to shield Bete from the projectile attack. Asriel prepares for another attack but decides to retreat after remembering that Sans told him to warn the others. Asriel escapes the room and goes to warn Frisk. Bete tells Akumu they would get Asriel later, and glares at Jessica Grey. Bete tells her to give her the Hate Vial. Jessica refuses, thus Akumu slamming her against the wall. Betty uses a terrifying illusion of Jessica's late daughter to torment her. Jessica screams, and Bete tells her she will keep her promise, and "...turn all those monsters to dust." The episode ends. Errors Wut.PNG|"We know it wasn't Asgore the one who broke the barrier" is not grammatically correct. Error-1.PNG|Bete said "Comming" instead of the proper spelling "Coming". Scared bett hallucination.PNG|The Hook has no beams until the next scene, as well as the girl not being present in the other one. Crane.PNG|The Hook has no beams until the next scene, as well as the girl not being present in the other one. 2 haired chara.PNG|Chara has 2-toned hair. Rip.PNG|Sans has no sign of blood around his mouth or on the spear, soul, and Jacket. Rip2.PNG|He has no puncture wound nor blood on his shirt Trivia * This episode was the AMR's debut, which, before Dust's release, it was first announced in an animo post. * Sans is shown to be able to create his own DETERMINATION in this episode. Navigation es:Dust ru:Dust Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Category:Content